A shaving device of the above-mentioned kind is known e.g. from U.S. Pat. No. 2,253,737 and GB 965,791. Both documents disclose a shaving device comprising a base structure which operates as a handling structure and comprises an actuator for actuating the shaving heads. Furthermore, the shaving devices comprise a head structure comprising at least one shaving head. The head structure and the base structure are releasably coupled such that the head structure may be removed from the base structure, e.g. for cleaning.
The above-mentioned known shaving devices are designed such that the head structure is configured for deliberate removal by a user. In case of an accidental fall, or the like, of the shaving device, the head structure stays substantially in position. In case of such an accident, a force on the head structure may result in damage to the shaving head and/or the head structure.